Following her heart
by KristineDaae
Summary: As Meg hides in Christine's dressing room she discovers the Phantom's secret passageway behind the mirror. Intrigued by the promises of what this passageway could hold she leaves the safety of Christine's room behind her and changes her life forever. This story is rated "M" for mature because it may have slightly sexual chapters in the future
1. Into the darkness

Hello Fan fiction Community(: This is my debut piece so please don't judge too harshly. criticism and/or praise is highly encouraged. I sincerely hope that you will like this story.

**Chapter One:**

Meg walked into Christine's dressing room and looked around, making sure that it was empty before closing the door behind her and letting out a heavy sigh.

Today's rehearsal had been more hectic than normal and her mother, Madame Giry, had taken out most of her stress on Meg as she always had. Sometimes being her mother's daughter was just so hard. _Don't eat that, Meg honestly what are you thinking, you know dancers must be thin. Practice harder Meg really, do you wish to embarrass yourself. I know all the girls are outside having fun but you need the practice and besides you seem to have packed on a few pounds._

She had to work twice as hard as all the other girls and her mother had added extra dance lessons into her morning routine. Even the tiniest bite of Crème Brûlée or sweets was out of question to her mother. Meg knew that she was a little curvier than some of the other girls but it most certainly was not from what she ate. _Well, mother can't reprimand me if she doesn't know where I am_,she thought to herself smiling.

Meg had always preferred Christine's big and elegant dressing room to her tiny and stuffy one. She walked over to the ornate mirror on the wall and took a moment to look at her reflection. Her stage makeup was slightly smeared as a result of her sweating some of it off with her dancing. She walked over to the water basin at the side of the room and dipped a towel into some of the water and then roughly rubbing it across her face, effectively taking off her makeup.

She then began taking off her dance wear and slipped on a chemise from the pile of clothing Christine had allowed her to keep in her room. She then laced up an uncomfortable corset, oh how she hated the things. She was about the walk past the mirror to grab her dress but got entranced by her reflection in the mirror. She glanced at how the corset made her breasts appear much more full and her waist slimmer. Thoughtfully she traced a hand over the curve of her breast. Hair raised on the back of her neck and bumps rose on her arm as she had the distinct feeling of being watched.

She looked closer into the mirror and gasped turning around quickly and clumsily, but there was nothing there._ I could have sworn... I thought I saw... the figure of a man_. Meg frowned and shrugged. As she attempted to look back at the mirror her legs tangled clumsily and she fell harshly into the mirror and then onto the ground, causing the mirror to shift. "Ouch" She mumbled to herself bouncing back onto her feet and brushing off some dust that had gotten on her chemise. She went to the table and slipped on her modest blue dress and her shoes.

Meg walked to the door and was about to leave when something strange caught her eye and brought a chill to her bone. The mirror had moved slightly away from the wall but behind it where a wall should have been was a- she gasped and ran to the mirror pushing it away from the wall completely.

In front of her was some sort of secret passage. The Phantom, her heart started racing as she thought up all the possibilities. The ability to be able to go anywhere she wanted without anyone knowing. The ability to... finally see_ him_. A small smile tugged at her lips as she thought of all the pranks she could pull on Carlotta. That girl had it coming. Her thoughts developed quickly and she grabbed Christine's Red, velvet cloak from her chair, placing it upon her shoulders. She grabbed a candle stick and as many spare candles as she could carry and a box of matches. Squaring her shoulders she lit her first candle and stood before the secret entryway_ I will not be afraid_ she told herself raising her chin. She took her first step into the darkness, leaving the safety of Christine's dressing room behind her.


	2. In the Devil's grasp

**Chapter Two:**

He knew he was in trouble the moment she discovered the passageway and had hidden himself deep in the shadows above her. Silently, he cursed himself for not making up some sort of invention that would lock the mirror from the dressing room side.

Now he watched as the girl walked down the hallway, the candle in her hand shaking slightly. Her face was illuminated and seemed ghostly in the flickering light and her hazel eyes were wide with excitement and fear.

He pulled the injection out from his cloak and hid it in the palm of his hand. Smoothly and gracefully he dropped from the cieling and appeared in front of Marguerite, the gust from his cloak blowing out her candle. He cleared his throat and spoke in a rough, musical tone "Marguerite Giry, we meet at last". His cat eyes flickered in a hostile sort of amusement and Meg stood petrified with fear, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open.  
He plunged the syringe into her delicate flesh and she fell onto the cold damp ground, spoiling her dress. He lifted her tenderly and with ease into his arms and carried her through the darkness into the depths bellow.

The Phantom watched the way Meg moved in her sleep upon his swan bed. Her hand rested on her cheek and she was sprawled, taking up a great length of the bed. She twisted restlessly and her cheeks were a flush of pink across her otherwise completely pale face. She wore only her chemise as he had removed her completely soaked dress and corset upon their arrival.

Meg's eyes fluttered open, still heavy with sleep. Her bladder was heavy and she really had to relieve herself. Confusion swept upon her as she took in her surroundings and the events of what had happened earlier flooded into her mind. She gasped as she looked to her side and saw the Opera ghost sitting upon a gold, throne like chair, watching her with intense cat eyes that seemed to be filled with humor. The exposed side of his mouth was curled up in a sinister grin.

"Ah, the sleeping beauty has awoken at last." He said  
She became aware of how little she wore as his eyes drifted over her body. Chills ran through her.  
"You're a curious one aren't you?", he sneered "You wanted to take a walk through the secret passageways of the Opera, well now that you're here I expect some answers."  
Meg sat on the edge of the bed feeling more and more uncomfortable with each passing moment. Oh how she needed to pee.  
"So tell me-"  
"Sir," She let out in a quick, gasp, effectively cutting him off. "I- I really um"  
He grew impatient "Yes, Miss Giry."  
"I really need to relieve myself" She let out in a whisper. A violent blush grew upon her face and she avoided all eye contact with him. The Phantom was at a loss of words and a dumbstruck expression had formed upon his face, only for a quick moment before he replaced it again with its naturally uncaring expression. "Off course, miss Giry" He said lifting himself gracefully from his seat and motioning for her to follow him. He led her through the main portion of his layer and to a little crook in the wall which was completely hidden, she never would have noticed its existence had he not shown it to her.

He nodded his chin as a signal that she could go in. "Thank you." She whispered walking past him and into the room.  
Meg was shocked by how beautiful the Phantom's washroom was. A porcelain white tub with silver legs took up a majority of the space and an intricately carved silver water basin lay on a counter to its side. Rich paintings and other breathtaking artifacts filled the room.  
She finished quickly and washed her hands in the basin. How does he obtain all this beauty, She wondered vaguely as she dipped her fingers into a sort of lavender oil and applied the slightest bit to her inner wrists and neck. It smelled divine. She glanced in the mirror and assessed herself, pinching her cheeks only slightly to add some color to her face.

She suddenly remembered what position she was in and that she should be terribly frightened. She was less than ten feet away from a murderer. Meg had heard of the things the Opera Ghost had done, the things he was capable of. Her hand fluttered to the place where he had injected her, only a red dot and a small bruise remained. Her heart beat wildly within her chest as she walked out of the washroom and right into her hosts chest.  
A smirk pulled at his lips as she gazed up at him in horror. He inhaled her scent, she had used his lavender oil. "You know, for a dancer you really are quite clumsy." he said darkly. Her face flushed pink again. He assessed that there was not much that this girl did not blush at. He grabbed her arm leading her once again to his bedroom. "Come , you have many questions to answer."


	3. Meeting Erik

There will be more to come soon I promise(: The story is just beginning(;

**Chapter Three:**

Meg took a deep breath and raised her head hoping to make herself look intimidating. She hated the idea of being bombarded with questions.

"How about I propose a different Idea?" She asked, a sweet smile playing on her lips.

Though her heart beat fast, she wasn't afraid of the Phantom. She knew she should be but, she only found him incredibly intriguing and fascinating if anything.

"Yes?" The Phantom asked drawing out the word. He was again seated in the chair near his elegant swan bed and she was again sitting on the edge of the bed, putting a good three feet between them.

"How about," Meg said curling a strand of her hair around her finger while looking at him. "For every question you ask me, I get to ask you a question." She raised her eyebrows in a playful way and it lit up her face.

He let out a shallow laugh. "I don't think that is such a good idea Marguerite"

Her brows furrowed. "Well, why is that?" She asked her voice lower than normal with the beginnings of anger. "Oh, and please call me Meg. I hate when people call me Marguerite. Only my mother calls me that." She added.

"Well,_ Meg_, as you can see you are sitting in my lair far below the Opera house where no one would here you if you so much as screamed." He replied darkly. "You do not get to make negotiations."

"Yes, Monsieur but you see, your logic is flawed." She said tauntingly and with as much confidence as she could muster.

"And why is that Miss Giry?"

"Well, I don't believe that you would hurt me." She shot back.

"Then you underestimate my strength dear girl." He said, his eyes flashing with something dark that made her shiver.

"It is not your strength I underestimate Phantom. It is your will. I don't believe that you would hurt a lady."

"Enough of this nonsense, Meg." He said, in a dismal tone.

"Okay, go ahead do it then, if you believe you are so capable. Hit me."

His body tensed and his hands tightened on top of his knees. "I said _enough_." His voice boomed through the lair and echoed of the stone walls. Meg put her hands in front of her face as if to block a blow but she had been right. He would never lay his hands on a lady, especially one as young and innocent as the one before him. His voice softened, he did not like seeing her body coiled with fear. "Because you are so adamant with your request you may ask me whatever questions you wish."

Meg slowly lowered her hands from her face which now held an expression of Awe.

"However, I do not guarantee that I will answer all of these questions truthfully." He continued a smirk once again on his face.

Meg nodded slowly._ If he doesn't have to answer truthfully then I suppose I do not have to either_. She smiled to herself. "Alright. Ask me the first question."

"Why did you enter the passageway?" He asked, shifting himself so he appeared taller.

"I-" She frowned not exactly sure of how to answer the question. "I wanted to see where it would lead." She said simply. "The power you hold to be able to go anywhere you wish in the Opera at any time without a soul noticing is a great one."

"And you didn't expect me to notice?" He raised his visible eyebrow.

"Well, maybe I-" She paused and cleared her throat. "I believe it is my turn to ask you a question." She said smiling. "What is your name, Phantom?" She asked.

He let out the first genuine laugh and smile that she had seen since she had got there."Of all the questions you could ask me you wish to know my _name_?" He replied, amusement clouding his eyes.

She nodded enthusiastically.

"My name is Erik." He said holding her gaze in his own.

"Erik" She smiled. The name rolled perfectly off her tongue. It was a beautiful name. Meg bounced of the bed and went into a curtsy. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Erik." She said laughing softly.

He stood and bowed, playing along. "The pleasure is all mine, dear Meg."


	4. Someone to guide her

**Chapter Four:**

The Phantom led them through a labyrinth of different tunnels hidden beneath and behind the walls of the Opera house. In some parts, complete darkness would surround them to the point of which Meg could not see at all stumble and Erik would have to offer her his strong arm to guide her through the darkness.

"How am I going to explain this to everyone when I get back?" Meg asked, wondering just exactly how much time had passed.

Erik looked at her inquisitively.  
"You won't have to say anything" he said smoothly. "Right in front of you is a small hole"

Meg peered through the dark but couldn't see a thing. It was the type of darkness that consumed everything around it and sent a chill through her bones. "How do you see that?" She asked honestly perplexed as he put his hands around her waist and lifted her easily over the tiny ditch. A small smile formed on his lips. "Well," He replied. "First, it's quite easy to know where a trap is when you're the one who planted it there." He chuckled to himself. "And second, when you've spent as many years in the dark as I have, your eyes adjust, they kind of teach themselves how to see through the darkness."

Although Meg couldn't see Erik she looked in his direction, her eyes wide with excitement. After spending the day with the Opera ghost she had learned that he was really quite extraordinary.  
"Can you see me?" She asked, a hint of amusement in her voice.  
"Well yes." Erik replied, slightly confused. "Didn't I just tell you I can see-"  
"Well what do you see then. Um, how many fingers am I holding up." She put her thumb behind her palm and thrust her hand in front of her face.  
He laughed. "Four, and to top it off you have a rather goofy look on her face."He teased.  
"I do _not_" She replied feigning mock injury to his words.  
The two were silent for a little while longer. Meg was surprised to find that she was actually very sad to leave Erik. For the past couple hours it had felt like the world above had just... paused for a while so she could take a vacation. She replayed the way Erik laughed and how it made her heart swell and how she had secretly wanted place her hand in his long, graceful fingers.  
"What do you think of me?" She asked, suddenly curious.  
The Phantom pondered this over in his mind. "What do I think of Meg Giry?" He asked aloud.  
Meg nodded eagerly.

"Well, I think she's funny, inexplicably clumsy for being a dancer, and incredibly courageous." His heart started to beat faster just thinking of her.  
He watched as she bit her lip and then let out quickly as if she needed to say it before her courage left her, "and, um, what do you think of my looks?" She asked suddenly very interested in playing with her hands.  
Erik was dumbfounded by why she would ask such a silly question. He stopped walking and grabbed her arm gently so she knew that it was time to stop too. He cleared his throat, "I think that you are incredibly beautiful" he said to her pushing open a wall. She gasped in a mix of surprise. Partly by what he said and partly by the fact that they were now standing in her room. "Goodnight Meg." He said softly. She opened her mouth to reply but the closed it again as she realized it wouldn't be of any use. Erik, the Phantom, the Opera ghost, had already disappeared into the night.


	5. An aching heart

**Dkk5- Thank you so much for being my first review! (: I can't even begin to tell you how glad I am that you are enjoying my story. As for Christine, trust me all in good time my love(;**

**Chapter Five:**

The next couple of weeks had gone along in the same sort of routine as it always had before Meg had met Erik. She would get up go to dance lessons, have an hour to do chores, go to dance rehearsals (Which quickly turned into the actual performances) and then go into her chambers for the night avoiding as many people as she could while she was at it. All the while hoping for just a glimpse of his face in the shadows.

She missed him more than she cared to admit, and more than once she had contemplated trying to go through one of the hidden passageways and down to his lair. It had been of no use however, after trying to move the mirror in Christine's dressing room with all her might she had determined that he must have done something to make it impassable through that side of the room.

She had spent hours trying to find the part of the wall he had moved to help her into her bedroom that night but only grew more and more frustrated with each passing moment, it seemed to be just a normal wall. The worst was the sinking feeling that slowly grew in her chest, the notion that perhaps he didn't _want _to see her. After all, he had to know how hard she had been working to see him. Even the other dancers had noticed that Meg seemed to be a lot more on edge lately and that she cried over very little things, like a hair ribbon that had gone missing.

After the last show of their performance Meg had come up to her bedroom, exhausted and frustrated but not wanting to fight anymore. She hit her pillow with angst and then buried her face in it. She gave up. He won. If he didn't want to see her then she wouldn't disappoint him by trying. The Opera was hosting a masquerade ball that weekend as a sort of housewarming for people who hadn't before been to the Opera and she had had many people asking her to go with them. She, of course, had turned them all down because she had someone else in mind. When she closed her eyes he was the only one she could picture herself dancing strong arms supporting her... She scoffed at herself realizing how ridiculous her thoughts were.

"He's in love with Christine." She said to herself aloud quietly. The fact that Christine was in love with Raoul had only made Erik's undying attempts to win Christine over sting Meg more. Even though he had been avoiding _her _in the span of the past two weeks she still knew very well that he was alive, for he left a delicate rose tied in black ribbon on _Christine's_ dressing table every night before showtime. She rubbed her temples, trying to rid herself of the horrific headache that had plagued her all day.

Suddenly she needed to move. She left her bedroom in a great haste and walked out of the main room of their wing swiftly and quietly so her mother wouldn't see her. She nearly sprinted down the flight of stairs to the now empty and dark stage. She knew no one was supposed to be in this part of the Opera that late at night but she didn't care. She imagined up a song in her head and started dancing. It was a fast song that made her heart beat loudly in her chest. It was angry and full of pain and betrayal. She danced out her feeling to the fullest extent using the middle of the stage. She imagined herself in the spotlight.

A loud _thump_ from up above made her stop quickly and frown in the direction of which she had heard it. She knew that it had to be _him_. Who else would be in this part of the Opera at this time? She smiled madly and sang, her face upturned. "What is this game you play with me _Erik_." She paused, letting the silence of the room envelop her. "Well, if this is a game you are trying to play. With my heart or any other part of me." She said more softly. "I'm through." She stood up and walked towards the exit without stopping to look behind her.

She was done being a puppet. She was done trying to live up to everyone's expectations. Anger radiated from her and she didn't even bother trying to be quiet as she reentered her wing. Her mother looked up at her from her book in shock and confusion. "Marguerite? I thought you had gone to sleep a while ago." Meg walked past her and into the kitchen filling herself a glass of water and then taking a sip. "No Mum, I was practicing my dancing wasn't that what you wanted? For me to get better?" She said in an acidly sweet tone. She grabbed a cookie from the kitchen counter and took as big a bite as she could just to spite her mother before then walked quickly out of the room. Leaving her mom and her confused state behind her.


	6. The Masquerade Ball

**Author's Note: Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while! I just started back up in school and it has been CRAZY!(: Thanks to you guys who have been following the story, because I am so busy I am going to try and finish it up within a couple of chapters and keep it short and sweet(;**

**Chapter Six:**

The night of the masquerade ball came quickly and Meg put the finishing touches on her makeup, filling out her lipstick. Her gown was a beautiful blue with golden accents and shimmering touches. She swept her now curled golden hair behind her ears and pinned it into a half up-do styling. Then she put on her delicate white and gold mask. Although it only covered the top half of her face even she had a hard time recognizing herself.

The day after Meg's angry night on the stage she had nearly run into Jacques on the way to the bakery and she had told him that a change of plans had occurred and how much she would love to go to the ball with him if he would still take her. He of course had accepted. She didn't exactly dislike Jacques but she wasn't too fond of him either. While he was devilishly handsome with his stunning blue eyes and brown hair, many of the other girls had talked about how he would try to take things too far occasionally. Meg wasn't too worried about it though. She was thoroughly convinced that she could handle him. She shuddered at the thought of it, she did _not _want her first time to be with Jacques.

She heard a knock at her door and quickly answered it. Jacques was standing there in a wonderful gold and white attire that completely contrasted with his dark hair. Meg smiled sweetly and curtsied before taking his arm. "You look stunning tonight Marguerite." He whispered quietly into Meg's ear and sending a shiver down her spine. "You don't look too bad yourself Monsieur" She let out with a wink.

The entrance hall of the Opera was packed with people in their finest clothing and was decorated elaborately red and gold. Tons of sweets and punches lay on tables that lined the walls and a string quartet was in the corner playing slow and sweet songs. Jacques stood up straighter and puffed out his chest causing Meg to have to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"Would you like to dance Marguerite?" She hated the way he said everything so formally. "Of course." She said with a smile. She had learned at a young age the ability to mask her true feelings. Jacques pulled her onto the dance floor and pushed her painfully into his chest, causing her to step on his foot. He glared at her and although it was _her _fault and she looked up at him apologetically. Her nose burned and her eyes watered. He had to have poured a whole bottle of cologne on himself before the event.

They danced and danced and one song eventually turned into three and while Jacques looked to be genuinely enjoying himself Meg was dying for an excuse to leave him. Her body stiffened as she saw a man walk across the dance floor towards them.

Although he had on an elaborate Black and silver mask that covered his entire face, leaving only his mouth uncovered, and he wore a completely black attire she could spot him from a mile away. His walk was graceful almost as if it were a dance in itself. Suddenly he was standing right next to her and Jacques looked up at him with an angry expression on his face."Mind if I cut in?" He asked smoothly. His voice sent butterflies whirring in her stomach. Jacques didn't have a chance to say a word before Erik gently took Meg's hand in his own and held her close to him. He was a wonderful dancer and they flowed beautifully together across the dance floor. As mad as Meg was at him she couldn't help but allow him to hold her close to his body. "Why are you here?" Meg whispered quietly into his ear not wanting to raise any suspicion. "I don't understand why you would disappear for two weeks and then come to me like this." The phantom let out a sigh. He had known she would be angry but she didn't know of the nightmares that he had, the nightmares where his darkness corrupted her light. "I wanted to see you." Meg frowned, "Well what about all those times when I wanted to see you? Didn't any of that matter?" "Meg, you have to understand I-" Meg's mind became clear for the first time in many weeks. "No. You had your time to talk. I gave you the benefit of the doubt. I gave you a chance to prove that you are't what everyone else thinks you are- that you aren't a bad guy. And, Gosh, Erik for that one night I actually believed it. You showed me who I thought to be your true self, and I _liked_ him. I can see now how stupid that was. The man that I met down in your lair two weeks ago wouldn't have left me in the cold when I _needed_ to talk to him and wouldn't have kept putting roses on _Christine's_ dressing table when he could see how much it _hurt _me-" Meg could hear Erik take in a sharp breath and she knew she had went to far. "It hurt you?" He asked in a strained voice. The song came to an end and Meg looked down at her feet. "Thank you for the dance, Erik." She said quietly. She had to get out of the room before he saw her burst into tears. She couldn't let him see her like this. She tore from the room and up the many flights of stairs to the roof. Only when she was on the roof did she finally let herself fall to her knees and cradle her head in her arms. It was but mere moments later that she could feel his strong arms around her, pulling her onto his lap. She took off her mask and let it fall to the floor, burying her face in his chest. His hands tangled in her hair. "Meg, I-I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you." He whispered into her ear before planting a kiss on the top of her head. She shook with sobs and he went on taking a big breath. "I was afraid that if you truly... liked me... as a friend or anything more than that... Well what if when we get close to each other my darkness takes away your light and your innocence and everything I... _love_ about you. How could I ever live with that?" He finally let out his worst fears and Meg looked at him with a tear streaked face. "You could never ruin me... or anyone for that matter." She said slowly. "If anything, you would only make me shine brighter." She looked up at him. "Can I- _see_ you?" She asked quietly. Erik took in a deep breath "You mean. See my face?" He asked. She nodded and he placed his hands on his mask...

**Hehe sorry but not sorry I left this one at a bit of a cliffhanger**


End file.
